


黑咖啡之旅

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	黑咖啡之旅

伊斯坦布尔真是个神奇的城市。利威尔坐在咖啡馆里，手中握着一杯滚烫的黑咖啡，想着。  
也许是处于亚欧交汇处的缘故，这里能看到两种截然不同的气质的碰撞与融合。苏莱曼清真寺的宏伟剪影远远立在天界线边，而街对面就是麦当劳的黄色M字标志。小巷两边的房子里传出悠长的诵经声，马路上摩托车加速的马达声也同时钻进耳朵。女郎们身着时尚的衣饰经过，身上馥郁的香水味飘进这间古老的咖啡店，她们每个人都有一张非常美丽的脸。  
利威尔翻开面前摆着的那本小书。书是一个叫做Rivers的新生代作者写的，关于旅行的故事，跨越了地理和年代，充满奇思妙想，既像散文又像小说。利威尔很欣赏它，同时对作者感到好奇，因为书中许多似曾相识的痕迹，这个和自己名字发音很像的笔名。这本书在伊斯坦布尔前日举办的 Literatürk 文学节上获了个小奖，身为评委的利威尔本来期望能见到这位作者，然而作者却不知何故缺席了。这让很多人都感到遗憾，而对利威尔来说，没能在这座书中多次提到的城市与这位有趣的作者畅谈一番，也着实算得上一种失落。  
利威尔吹了吹杯中咖啡的热气。他此行的另一个目的，就是品尝这里独特的咖啡。这种黑咖啡不经过滤，带着咖啡壶里煮出来的泡沫和咖啡渣，却拥有古老的历史渊源，是整个欧洲最早的咖啡。在奥斯曼时代，人们把这种咖啡称作“思想家的牛奶”，因为咖啡馆是知识分子读书交流的地方。直到现在，这间咖啡馆里仍然保留着一些古老的奥斯曼情调——镶嵌着蓝色琉璃马赛克的桌子，描金纹饰的咖啡杯和四周弥漫的土耳其水烟的香甜气味。四周悬挂着五彩缤纷的玻璃小灯，这是最让利威尔喜欢的部分——它们像躲藏在历史的幽暗中待人窥伺的秘密，发出错综的、诱人的柔光。利威尔在逛老城区巴扎的时候经常看见这种彩色玻璃灯，十分喜欢，以100里拉的不菲价格买了好几盏。  
“真巧，你也在这儿啊。”  
他从对咖啡的注目中抬起头来。是个穿卡其色夹克的青年男子，肤色偏深，但又不同于本地人，琥珀色的大眼睛，英语发音很纯正。“我可以坐在你对面吗？”他问。  
利威尔迟疑了一下。  
“不记得我了？”青年又问。  
他恍然想了起来。当天早晨他在贝尔加蒙红色教堂对面的壁毯店里见过他。那是一间非常古老的壁毯店，同样装饰着许多玻璃小彩灯。墙上各式各样的波斯壁毯让小彩灯的微茫光亮映照得五彩斑斓，他穿行在其间，在色彩浓郁的繁杂花纹和羊毛的触感中构思着自己的新故事。他看中了一条深红色的毛毯，比划着问价格，店家要价1000里拉。他撇撇嘴，掏出了钱包。  
“你买东西从来不还价吗？”问话的是个年轻人，有一头棕色头发和漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，小麦色的皮肤。

那条红色壁毯现在正叠好放在他身后的背包中。在年轻人的熟练的协助下，利威尔以600里拉的价格买下了这条毯子。机缘凑巧，现在他们又坐到同一家咖啡馆里来了。利威尔觉得应该感谢他，便问他想喝点什么。  
年轻人有点受宠若惊。“我要红茶就好。”他笑着说。  
“不尝尝这里的黑咖啡吗？”这可是以咖啡闻名遐迩的场所。  
“实际上，我这几天已经尝了很多。”青年说。“红茶也是很有奥斯曼情调的饮品，不是吗？”  
利威尔心中一动，他自己其实是最喜爱红茶的。“红茶在不同的国家会染上不同的情调。英国人喜欢在红茶里加糖和牛奶，但我还是更喜欢原来的那种清苦。”  
“我这么觉得。”青年说。  
利威尔看着他的眼睛，那眼睛有种不多见的金色光泽，像酒液般明亮和醇香。  
“不过说到底，红茶已经是奥斯曼帝国末年的流行产物了。因为衰微，人们抛弃了咖啡。你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔。”  
“来这儿旅行？”  
“算是吧。”  
艾伦的身上有种奇特的矛盾。他的气质很明朗，但说话的时候却给人隐藏了什么的感觉。是出于害羞，还是有意保留，利威尔不得而知。而职业习惯令他不由得对这个人产生好奇。艾伦说他二十五岁，是自由职业者，从德国来这座城市观光。尽管他的肤色容易让人误和本地人混同，但他实际是个日耳曼人。接着他停顿了一下，游移着将视线收回了一秒，随后又像下了决心似的回到利威尔脸上，笑着问：  
“如果我没猜错的话，您就是《高墙》的作者阿克曼先生吧？”  
利威尔一惊，没想到在这个地方也会有人认出他来。因为讨厌社交，他不常在公众面前曝光自己的形象。“你没认错。”他答道。  
“我是您的书迷。”艾伦脸上露出了与他方才的落落大方派若两人的神情，利威尔从他的眼神里看到了深深的崇敬和忘我的喜爱，甚至一些完全不必要的卑微。“我从中学时候就开始读您的书了，您对我影响很大。”  
“是吗，”利威尔笑道，“我很荣幸。”  
于是他们继续闲谈，的话题从旅行转移到了书籍上。艾伦展现出来的超越年龄的文学素养令利威尔惊叹。他开始对这个年轻人感兴趣起来，渐渐地把没能在文学节上见到那名作者的遗憾抛诸脑后。不管怎么说，旅行总会带来些意外的收获。  
利威尔喝完了自己的咖啡，用清水漱了漱嘴里的咖啡渣，把杯子在托盘里倒扣起来。听说这里的人们有个习俗，用喝剩的咖啡渣在杯底形成的形状占卜。倒扣起杯子，是为了让咖啡渣更迅速地散开。  
“不介意的话，愿意让我看看你的杯子吗？”  
让一个陌生人为自己占卜？也对，人在观摩自己的命运时往往会为欲望和恐惧蒙蔽双眼，而看不到摆在那里的事实。况且，这到底不过是个游戏罢了。利威尔想。  
青年翻开倒扣的杯子，观看里面斑驳的咖啡渣。“这里有一朵云。”他指着杯底某处说：“云是你的故事。而这是一条尾巴……不，或许是条纽带，它将你和此处的某样东西联系在一起。”  
“什么样的东西？”  
“一个人……一个你很想见但又没能见到的人。  
利威尔知道他脸上的神情已经出卖了自己，因为艾伦随之露出了把握十足的表情。“我有点羡慕那个能让你如此挂念的人呢。”他简短地瞥了利威尔一眼，利威尔从这一眼里读到了一点点的委屈。  
“我在意的那个人也是一个作家。本来昨天应该由我来亲手给他颁奖的，可他却缺席了。”他索性说了出来，并指了一下自己手边的书：“就是这本书的作者。他在书中描写了一段同性爱情，我从中看到了一些熟悉的东西……”  
艾伦突然变得紧张。“您是说，他的风格像您……”  
“不，不是这个意思。我只是，从其中一个主人公身上看到了自己的影子。他的性格、身份、行为，都非常像早年的我，甚至我书里的一些细节也……”  
“您觉得他冒犯了您吗。”艾伦问道。  
“不，但我非常想和他谈谈。就像和你这样，面对面的畅谈。”  
艾伦突然沉默了。直到利威尔看到这个开朗的青年闭紧了嘴低下头去，才意识到自己已经对他说得太多。“好了，你已经猜中够多了。”利威尔把咖啡杯从艾伦面前撤了回来，又觉得这个动作欲盖弥彰，便又问：“除了给人占卜，你还有别的爱好吗？”  
艾伦狡黠地一笑。“有啊。”  
他们面前很快多了一盏高挑精致的玻璃器皿，上面装饰着像《一千零一夜》的故事一样复杂的美丽图案。艾伦说这是他点的水烟，如果利威尔不介意的话可以一起尝尝。和异国的陌生人一起分享一盏水烟，这好像已经超出了利威尔一直以来的行事作风的底线。可不知是由于那翠绿得像苦艾酒一般的水烟壶，还是空气中不时飘过的混合了各种果香的甜美气息，又或是由于艾伦那双勾人魂魄的蜜色眼睛……他还是答应了。他在艾伦的指导下将烟丝放入烟壶中，在烟槽上包一小块锡纸，拿起管子吸了一口。这和抽普通香烟的感觉完全不同，利威尔只觉得自己的肺腔和大脑都被一股混合著巧克力味的甜香充满了。随之而来的是晕乎乎的感觉，让他很想就这样躺下，一边抽完剩下的烟，一边进入梦乡。  
“我选的是椰子口味，这能让人感到放松。”他听见艾伦在说话。“实际上，每种果香的效用各不相同，我个人最喜欢水蜜桃的味道，令人身心愉快……”  
利威尔觉得自己点了点头，他继续抽了几口，感觉自己的眼睛快要睁不开了。他努力控制着自己的意识，但视线却越来越模糊。理智告诉他情况有点危险，可他却没有丝毫紧张感。我的头很晕，艾伦……他觉得自己应该是这么说了，但他并没有听到自己的声音。最后的最后他看见艾伦站起身子，朝他说了句什么，便失去了意识。  
利威尔坠入了一个很长的梦境里。他在一个由无数楼梯和窗户组成的巨大建筑上攀爬，每当爬到顶点，新的楼梯和墙面就自动向上生长出来。他回头朝下看，发现自己却身处建筑内部，巨大的大厅中央有一群身穿白袍的人在跳苏菲教派的萨满舞，旋转的裙子看上去就像一朵朵盛开在暗处的白色罂粟。不停歇的旋转又让他昏眩了，他松开手，掉进了深不见底的黑暗里……  
重新睁开眼睛的时候，桌上的水烟还在冒着烟，对面的座位却空了。利威尔大脑空白了两秒，赶忙左右看看，发现自己放在沙发椅上的背包也不见了。到了这个时候，就算是心再大的人也能知道自己遇见了骗子。利威尔跳起来报了警，问过咖啡馆前台的伙计之后，便朝艾伦离开的方向追了过去。他本没想到那么快就能追到艾伦。在街上狂奔了一阵之后，他看到前面路口横着两辆警车，一群人围在那里。在人群中，一个穿卡其色夹克的青年正弯着腰喘息着，手里提着一个熟悉的背包。利威尔三步并作两步冲了过去，揪起青年的领子。“喂，骗子，把我的背包还给我！”  
艾伦抬起头来，利威尔惊讶地发现他的脸上青了一块，还有些擦伤。他苦笑着将背包递给利威尔，举起双手：  
“好的，好的，利威尔，但我想你是误会我了。”  
艾伦朝警车的方向努了努下巴。利威尔顺势看去，这才见两个警察正在地上按着一个当地人上铐。“当时你昏过去之后，我走到咖啡馆前台去找服务员帮忙，这个人就趁那时拿了你的背包跑掉了。我紧跟着追了出去，在这里跟他打了一架。幸亏警察赶来得及时，不然我可就不止脸上这点伤了。”艾伦笑道。“快看看背包里有没有少什么东西吧。”  
“你……”利威尔一时语塞，松开抓着艾伦上衣的手：“抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”  
“不，都是我的错，我不该怂恿你吸水烟的……没想到你会出现那种反应，真的吓了我一跳。”  
“别说了……”一想到自己竟在陌生人面前就那么昏了过去，利威尔脸上就止不住地发起烧来。“我得好好感谢你才行。走，我请你吃个饭吧。”  
他牵起艾伦的手，艾伦却站在原地不动。“怎么了？”利威尔问。艾伦的脸上又出现了之前那种表情，紧张，游移，他飞快地眨着眼，看起来又严肃又兴奋。  
“之前你提到那个Rivers……你还想见他吗？”  
利威尔疑惑地点点头。  
“他就在你面前啊。”艾伦说。见利威尔瞪大了眼睛，他又说：“我就是那个叫Rivers的作家啊！”  
利威尔难以置信地听着艾伦说下去。原来昨天艾伦在找出租车去领奖的路上遇到了抢劫，钱和证件都丢失了，为了处理这件事花了整整一天时间，因而错过了典礼。说到这里，艾伦从上衣口袋里翻出一张信纸。“看，这是我的邀请函……”  
“那你为什么不早点告诉我呢？”利威尔哭笑不得。  
“我……我说不出口……一见到你，就很紧张……”艾伦扶着后脑勺尴尬地笑着。  
“我并不觉得你谈笑风生地给我占卜的时候有多紧张。”  
“我紧张的时候会用自己擅长的事情来掩饰……”  
利威尔噗地一声笑出来。看来不论拥有多么超越年龄的才华，艾伦身上到底还是有孩子气的地方。“那么，干脆去我住的地方吧。我有很多话想跟你说。”  
利威尔拽了拽艾伦的衣袖，可后者还是没有动。  
“还有什么事？”  
“能……能请你在我的书上签个名吗？”  
“签多少本都可以！快走吧……”  
两年后，利威尔以这段经历写成的故事《黑咖啡之旅》面世了。此时他和艾伦已经成为一对恋人，在这两年间一起去了很多地方。他们的卧室床头挂着那块利威尔喜欢的红色壁毯，这让他们的整个房间常常笼罩在红色的光线里，而他们往往就在红色光线最浓郁的时候做一些恋人之间的事情。新书发售的时候，他们回到土耳其故地重游。在他和艾伦相识的那间咖啡馆里，他们再次要了那种独特的黑咖啡，和新认识的朋友畅谈。至于水烟，利威尔说，还是算了吧，毕竟这种改变命运的邂逅，只要一次就够了。

END.


End file.
